During the coming year we would like to construct detailed physical maps of MLV, MSV, AKR and MCF viruses. We propose to clone viral DNA fragments in plasmids and use them for studying proviral DNA integration in infected cells. We plan to use marker-rescue studies to designate the function of various viral genes. We propose to analyze the structure of viral genomic mRNAs by heteroduplex techniques.